Maybe A Little
by Charlie Raey
Summary: Drabbles of fluff and discovery. There might be Lemons later. Pairings: YuutaxShun KanadexYuuki
1. Just A Bit Of Love

There was too much kyahh ness to this show. i couldn't help myself *touches pointer fingers together sheepishly*

* * *

Shun POV

I yawned and wiped my eyes, rolling back over in bed. My alarm clock read 7:04, and it was Sunday. Snuggling deeper into the covers, I closed my eyes to go back to sleep for a little while. I'd stayed up late studying, and had for three days straight. Midterms were coming up, and I sighed into my pillow, thinking about my friends.

Chizuru was hopeless, always begging Kaname for his notes and help with homework. Yuuta was with Yuuki most of the time, begging off because they were better studiers by themselves. I sighed again. Yuuta was slightly better at math and sciences, and Yuuki was slightly better at english and history.

I must've dozed off, though I don't remember it, and my phone's vibrations woke me up. Flipping it open, I had a text from Kanade.

_Going shopping for new games, books, etc. In?_

Sighing and yawning at the same time, I quickly texted back, _I have to get some rest. I'm very sorry:(_

After that, I went back to sleep. A hand shook me awake, gently holding my shoulder. Softness was everywhere, and I groaned, not wanting to wake up. Sighing, I rolled over and saw Yuuta holding a bag, his brown eyes cool and his tawny hair parted where it normally was, bangs trailing down the sides of his face ro touch his chin. He'd let his hair grow soon after I had mine cut by him and Yuuki.

Smiling, I yawned and stretched, sitting up.

"What're you doing here, Yuuta? I thought you guys were going shopping?" I looked up at him as he stood and sighed.

"Kanade got mad because I was acting gloomy. He says. I was just being myself," he muttered and looked around.

"Your room hasn't changed at all," he murmured, and I nodded, thinking.

"Yeah, you haven't been here in a while, huh?"

Shaking his head, he sat on the foot of my bed, handing me the bag.

"Kanade said to get you food, and I know this is your favorite take out."

Taking it, the delicious scent of udon, sweet rolls and rice hit me. Taking out the food, I went to sit in front of the kotatsu, and Yuuta sat across from me, sipping a styrofoam cup.

"Thanks, Yuuta," I smiled, and he nodded once, resting his head of his arms, "So are you sick? Kanade just said you couldn't come."

"Ahh. No, I just stayed up all night," I forked some food in and chewed slowly.

"Studying? But you're pretty smart, Shun. You won't really need to study," he said, his monotone lilting a little bit. I looked at him, and nodded, "Yeah, but I'd feel bad if I didn't study and got a bad score."

"It looks comfy," he murmured, looking at my bed with something akin to longing. Laughing, I said, "It is. You can try it, but you've slept there before. Remember, when you got sick downstairs at dinner with my parents and Kanade and Yuuki?"

He nods, and sighs again, getting up after a second.

Staring at him, I think, is he really going to lay down? Heat floods my face, and I watch him sit down, the bed dipping at his weight. He really was handsome, and I suppose if I had to decide, I guess I'd say I'd had a crush on him for awhile, but I'd seen him go out with girls, and buried anything that might've made me get involved.

He laid down, and pulled the covers up, rolling over to face me. I smiled nervously, and asked, "So? Everything you thought it would be?"

"And more," he said, curling his arms under his head and sighing.

* * *

Yuuta POV

His bed, I sighed and hugged the pillow under my head, covering the action by resting my head on my hands.

"So? Everything you thought it would be?" Shun asked from where he sat, his wavy red hair curling around his face from sleep. His face was red and there was a smudge of tempura sauce on his upper lip. I stared at it. I'm not very good with feelings. Either they're not strong enough to matter, or they're strong enough to hurt.

But the little redhead was smiling, and we were alone, and I whispered, "And more," staring at him. He didn't seem to notice, though, and replied, "That's good."

I pondered why I wasn't telling him how I felt, and blamed it on Yuuki. For as long as I could remember, we'd been able to kind of feel the other one's emotions and understand. With Shun, it was almost the opposite. He always smiled, and you could never really tell what he was thinking. It drove me mad, not being able to tell, when I wanted to kiss him so badly.

We were alone, which almost never happened. Yuuki or Kanade were usually with us, and so was Chizuru more often than not. Even that sheep girl was tagging along for frequently. It felt like I was in a race against time. But everytime I'd panic, he'd do something that reassured me his love life wasn't going anywhere for a long while.

That might be the reason I'd never bothered telling him, actually. He was so innocent, and if I told him, he either wouldn't understand, or things would get wierd. Since I could never tell how he felt, I seriously doubted he would consider loving me back. At this point it was 50:50. Sighing, I buried my face in the pillow and felt it's soft warmth from where he'd lain not long before.

Everything that should be simplest was always so hard. Why? I could feel his feet as he came over, and smell his breath as he sat on the floor, facing his TV and turning it on.

_'Shun,' _the imaginary brave me said in my mind, _'Do you have anyone you like?'_

The imaginary Shun flushed and stammered, _'Yes. But I don't think they like me. So it's a little tough. But it's alright, I guess.'_

I blinked. No time like the present.

"Hey, Shun." I said into the pillow, shifting so I could look at him from between my arms. He looked up at me, "Yes?"

I hesitated, and pushed forward, not knowing why my mouth couldn't listen to my mind and shut up before it ruined everything.

"Do you...have someone you like?" I watched as his eyes got huge, and a flush crept up his neck. I waited.

"Y-Yes...why?"

"...Just wondered." I closed my eyes and sighed within, forgetting my bravery.

"Do you?" My heart thudded painfully against my skin, and it felt like I would start bleeding.

"...Yes." You.

"Ah...so even Yuuta has a crush," he said softly, and stared at the TV. His eyes were soft and unreadable as always. He smiled and asked, "Does she go to our school?"

She. Pfft. I snorted and said, "Yeah."

"Ahh."

* * *

Shun POV

My heart was thundering, and I was sure he would hear it. I rubbed my arm and sighed, "That's wonderful," smiling up at him.

He stared at me, those soft amber brown eyes watching me. Heat spilled over from my neck into my ears, and I had to look away so he wouldn't see my blush. Ashamed of letting myself get carried away hoping, I got back up and grabbed a sweet roll, taking a bite as I sat in front of the bed, watching TV without really following it.

As I spaced out, I could sense something happening behind me, but did nothing, my subconcious was curious. What was Yuuta up to? Glancing at my mirror, I saw him coming and managed to dodge as the blanket fell where I'd been a moment ago, him on top of it.

"Wha-Yuuta?" He groaned and got on his hands and knees, "Ehhh...Shun's mean. That hurt." He looked at me and I smiled, laughing, "But you tried to jump on me. I'm not Kanade."

"Thank God," he whispered, and hugged me, snorting, "He would beat me over the head with something."

I laughed again, skin flooded with heat at his touch. I was blushing, I knew, and drew back, not looking at him.

* * *

Yuuta POV

I sighed and felt my neck crawl with warmth. I'd done it on an impulse, and found my arms around him. We watched TV for a little while, an odd mood in the air. I had gotten back into the bed, wrapping the blanket around my shoulders.

"Hey, Shun," I say after awhile in silence, and look over after he doesn't answer. He's close to my shoulder, gently sleeping, his hair slipped into his face. I brush it out of the way and touch his lips softly, thinking hard. If I were to tell him, and the almost impossible result be he wouldn't mind trying it out, I would maybe get the privelege to kiss him. Maybe...even just once. I cupped his cheek, skin barely touching his, and let go when his foot moved a little.

I sighed and pulled back, staring right into the violet-red eyes that were suddenly open and watching me, giant and wary. I froze, eyes huge, and said nothing. Shun was quiet, as he got onto his knees and came a little closer, staring into my face, less than a foot from his.

"Yuuta. Do you remember how I said I have someone I like?" I nodded slowly, neck hot in fear. He was going to tell me to stay away, and not touch him. He was going to-

"You." He pointed at me, his face hesitant but stubborn.

Me. Me what? Did I miss part of his sentence when I'd zoned out a little? I stared, not sure, and finally said, "Wait...what?"

My face was burning, I knew, and he searched it, apparently finding what he was looking for and leaning in, murmuring, "Sorry if I'm wrong, Yuuta."

Soft, warm lips touched mine. I started but pressed back, shock somehow fueling my response. Wrapping an arm around his waist, I levered him so he was beside me, and then under me. His bed dipped as I kissed him, his reaction throwing me off as he trapped my head with his arms, pressing us closer.

I cautiously ran the tip of my tongue over the seam of his lips, and he gasped, letting me explore as he exhaled through his nose, sighing into the kiss and running long fingers through my shaggy tawny hair, gripping it in a surprisingly firm hold.

"Shun," I whispered, and drew back a little. He looked at me with gentle but hot eyes, the fire in them not even a little dimmed by the sudden break. He panted a little, and I sighed, "Me. You. Me. Me? Really?"

He nodded slowly, and I let a smile play on my lips, tugging him back so I could kiss him again, this time passion leaking into my tongue rubbing in his mouth, my fingers pressed on his flat stomach. I brushed his hair out of his face, and bruised his lips with my own, his fists gripping the back of my hair.

"Yuuta," he gasped, and pushed me a little up. I immediately back off, "What? What's wrong?" I babbled, faace hot, "Did I do something, because you're the one who-"

He smiled, and muttered, "Yuuta. Yuuta. I love you."

I swear, my heart stopped. I gripped him, and buried my face in his soft downy hair, whispering, "I love _you_, Shun. I have, for awhile."

He sighed and nuzzled my neck, and I let myself relax.

I'm not good with feelings, but even I could tell that what I was feeling, what made the world spin and my head get fuzzy-my pulse thud against my skin, and my heart so tight I thought it would burst, was love.

Maybe...I made him feel the same?

I think, I managed to understand him, just a bit.


	2. Loving Him Today

Yuuki POV

I rubbed the man's back and sighed. He'd been doing so good these past few months, working off stress excersising and writing, but I guess being the Exec of a company can't be easy, your first year out of High School. He'd gotten a recommend, and was on a trail basis to see if he had the neccessary skillset for the job.

I'd been helping while Yuuta helped Shun with his college and moving in and everything. They'd gotten their own room in the apartment the five of us rented, and were more a couple than ever. Once the cat was out of the bag about their relationship, we discovered that both were mad for each other, and had accomodated such lunacy.

He gasped and I turned him, wiping his mouth off with a cloth and checking his forehead for a fever. He'd come in dripping wet, drunk as a bee in a field of tulips. He'd raved for a few hours about how he couldn't do anything right and he was going to lose his job. Then the puking had started. I'd expected it, and had gotten him here in time. He retched into the bowl again and rested his forehead against the back porcelain, sighing and hiccuping.

Crap. I'd hoped he was going to skip the crying part. He hiccuped again, blots of pink appearing on his cheeks. I sighed and held him as he sobbed, aware again that for all the care I gave him, he never thanked me or even noticed that I was always worried, always...loving him.

He groaned and looked up at me through teary, watery lashes, dark eyes mournful.

"Yuukiiii. I'm sorrryy. I made a mess." He sighed and hiccupped, burying his now clean face in my chest and sobbing. I shh-ed him and held tight, my heart thick with emotion. I hated that I couldn't help him more, but the only time he'd gone past this into horny I'd had to fight him off, and I wasn't sure I could do that again.

Needless to say, I was concerned on a number of levels. He wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled my neck with his head. I just said, "It'll be okay, Kaname. Promise."

He looked at me and leaned in. I sighed and pushed him back a little, saying in what I hoped was a stern voice, "You're drunk, Kaname. Stop before you do something you don't mean. And can't take back."

He paused and muttered, a little slurred, "But I do mean it," and pressed my arms back. I yelped, and said, panicked, "Quit it, Kaname!"

Lips pressed to mine, and the taste of german vodka with chocolate filled my mouth as his tongue slipped inside, rubbing my own. Even drunk, the black-haired man was a damn good kisser. I bit back a whine and pushed him away, wiping my mouth and growling, "Stop. You'll apologize tomorrow, but lets get you in bed for now."

He whimpered and complied, letting me lead him to his giant king size futon and tuck him inside. When I turned to leave, though, he did whine, "Yuuki? Where are you going? Please stay."

Groaning internally, I went back and rubbed his hair, thick black mane shifting in my grip. He'd already taken his glasses off before we even got to the bathroom. He butted against it and I sighed.

"You're like a puppy." A very drunk, adorable puppy. He nuzzled my palm. Grunting surrender, I laid next to him, on top of the blankets with him firmly wrapped beneath so he couldn't get at me, one arm draped over his stomach. He sighed peacefully and tucked his head into my neck, hot air breathed down into my shirt.

I fell asleep and dreamed of thousands of puppies. They all had glasses.

* * *

Kaname POV

I can't focus, and my head is throbbing. A thick chocolately taste makes my tongue fuzzy, and I groaned, a weight on my stomach. Looking down, I see a long, creamy tan arm resting across it, and look to my right to see Yuuki lying, still asleep, next to me. Fire races up to engulf my face and neck and I frowned, not completely sure what happened. Squinting without my glasses, I saw he still had all his clothes on an almost collapse in utter relief, sighing and gently taking his arm off of me.

"Kaname..." I heard and stiffened, looking to a still deeply sleeping Yuuki, who was searching where I'd been lying. His placid face was worried, and his lips tight in a line. I ruffled his hair and sighed again. Suddenly I remembered how laast night had gone, and flushed from my roots to my chest, biting my lip.

_"Yuukiiii. I'm sorrryy. I made a mess." __I whined, and inhaled the soft scent of fabric softener and coffee he always seemed to radiate, burying my face in his shirt and sobbing. I'd puked and gotten the clear liquor on his floor a little, the vodka burning all the way to my nose._

_"It'll be okay, Kaname." he said so easily, and I lean in, wanting to ask how he knows that. But his lips are suddenly all I see, and they're pursed, worried and taut. I want them to smile, and try to touch them with mine. _

_he pushes me away a bit and says tiredly, "You're drunk, Kaname. Stop before you do something you don't mean. And can't take back."_

_But I do mean it, I think, and lean in, pinning his arms and pressing my mouth to his, pushing my tongue in and rubbing his, trying to make him happy again. All I want is for his to smile. Please smile. He shoves me away and frowns, hand over his mouth._

_He growls at me, "Stop. You'll apologize tomorrow, but lets get you in bed for now."_

_I just want to kiss him again. His arm loops into one of mine and helps me to my bed. He starts to turn, but I don't want to be alone, and cry out as loud as I can, "Yuuki? Where are you going? Please stay."_

_He sighs and gets beside me, his warmth making me dizzy. I want to taste that srong coffee again, but can only make my head rise to his throat, and settle for drinking the smell as I drift to sleep._

My face is so hot I think I might faint. I actually remebered? But I didn't want to...coffee. He sobered me, that bastard! I growled and he turned over, face peaceful. I blinked, and sighed. It was my fault, not his. He was just trying to help. I froze as he whispered, "Kaname..."

Frowning, I moved the piece of hair that was always covering up his face and got up, looking at him thoughtfully. The feel of soft, warm skin touching my lips burned into me, and I flushed again, rubbing the back of my neck and grunting, troubled.

It's not like I was a rock. I did have feelings, but I just...had no clue how to express them. At all. I could think about it until I was blue in the face, but I still just sighed. He was right. I probably would apologize, and then we'd go back to normal and safe and him always helping me out.

He let me rehearse my speeches and troubles with him and had helped me whenever I showed the slightest need. Then, miraculously, he'd even offered a room here when everyone else had wanted one. All I had to do was pay my piece, and I got free food. He looked after me, and while I couldn't say I did the same, I tried to.

I...wasn't sure how I felt. I thought I might've loved him, but it was unfair to say so if I wasn't sure.

"Kaname? What are you doing?" he said, looking up at me, brow raised. I had grabbed handfuls of my hair and was pulling them. I stopped and frowned, worried I'd upset him or something. It really had been a drunken moment.

"Sorry, about last night. I-"

"It's fine," he said, and closed his eyes, grabbing my pillow and hugging it to him.

So jealous. I felt heat creep up my neck.

"But-"

He looked down, and his ears were pink, "S'fine, Kaname. Really. Nothing happened, anyways, so you shouldn't apologize."

Huuh? Was it a dream?

I watched him, and frowned, thinking hard. Glancing at me, he sighed and sat up, yawning and stretching.

"Really?" I asked, curious.

"Really. Nothing bad happened. Promise."

My heart stopped. But doesn't drunken kissing count as bad? I was freaking out inside, and groaned, rubbing my face and wondering if I should tell him.

...I felt sure now.

* * *

Yuuki POV

I can't help stopping him, and make a promise, "Really. Nothing bad happened. Promise." It was true, I thought to myself. That certainly didn't count as a bad thing in my book. Getting kissed by the one you love counted as pretty freakin good, I thought.

He was staring at me, and I felt my neck getting hot from the attention. Finally I got up and left the room, calling back, "The others are probably at work already, but your boss called last night. You quit, and I got you a leave for a day, promising you'd be back tomorrow and work hard."

I heard a deep sigh of relief and grabbed a mug, starting up the coffee pot. It was bitter, but kept me sane. I drank it all though the day, and sometimes at night. Kaname rarely drank it, and when he did he always added stuff to it. I drank it black, as it's purest and strongest that way.

"Yuuki..." he said, coming up behind me.

"Hmm?" I turned, glancing at him. He was looking at me oddly, and held a black book. Crap. Crapcrapcrapcrap!

"Eh? Give that back!" I made a dash for it, and he whipped it out of reached, pulling my tighter.

"What was your journal doing in my bathroom?" I scowled.

"Our bathroom. You share it with me, and I must've forgotten it in there. Sorry. It won't happen again. Just give it back."

I reached and tackled him, grabbing it. But he was fast, and grabbed a piece of it, accidentally tearing a couple of pages off. We both froze, staring at it and each other, the two pages crisp and well worn. I'd flipped to them often, and realized exactly what pages they were. He was looking at them strangely, and I snatched them back, stuffing them in the book and chucking it into my room. It hit my back wall with a bang and crashed there, me slamming the door and going back to stare at the coffee, blushing in m ears and neck.

A puff of air spread over the back of my neck, and I jumped straight into the air, shrieking.

"What the hell, Kaname?" He was still staring at me, and came closer, frowning.

"What?" I rubbed my neck and scowled.

"It it true?" he asked, his eyes deep and full of curiousity.

Goosebumps rippled on my skin, "It what true?"

"_I can't wait to see him later."_

I stiffened, and started to open my mouth, wanting to protest, the words feeling false on my tongue.

_"He's sweet when he's not so drunk he's trying to hump me."_

I snorted, and still protested, remembering that night.

"No, I mean-"

He stared at me, and I sighed, muttering, "Don't worry about it, Kaname. It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal..."

"Yeah, forget it. I never intended to say anything, so we're good. It's fine," I said easily.

But I gasped, tasting salt.

He sighed and grabbed me, flicking my forehead and muttering, "Moron. It's not like I don't care," and leaned closer. Soft lips met mine and I gasped, freezing until he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me even closer.

"Kana-"

"Yuuki, I think...no. I know," he kissed me again, and whispered, "I love you."

Instead of acting all girly like some character in manga would I just stared at him, grabbed fistful of his shirt and pulled him down where my lips would reach him, kissing him thoroughly, loving the gasp I got when I slid my tongue into his mouth, swallowing his words.

When I finally let him go, I muttered, "Kaname. I've loved you for years. Did you mean that?"

He nodded, staring at me and panting. At last, I slipped into his arms and hugged him to me, both of us being pretty much the same height. He sighed and hugged me back, burying his face in my neck. His skin was hot. I think he has a cold, but he could just be blushing.

"Kaname?" He grunted.

"Can you...say it again?"

He smiled into my neck and whispered the words onto my skin, letting them sink in over and over and over.

"Yuuki. Now you," he flushed and I complied, telling him how I loved him.

I loved him for loving me.

He wrapped his arms around me and held me while he kissed me. I loved him for that.

And he gently touched my face, rubbing my lips and neck and kissing both. He touched his forehead to mine, kissing me as he undid my shirt and softly brushed my stomach with hot fingers that left a burning trail. I loved him for all of that. And more.

Undoing his shirt, I kissed and nipped his neck and chest, rolling a nipple in two fingers and swallowing his gasp into my throat. I loved him for the soft pants he made when I kissed his bellybutton, whimpering as I cupped him and massaged gently.

I loved his blushes and his moans and the way he looked at me that said, 'please'. I adored the way he bit his lip and groaned as I entered him and the way he held me as we kissed, bent over his bed after we stumbled into the bedroom. I am in love with the way he cries my name and tenses around me, clinging to my back with his long pale fingers.

We lie down together, and I can't help but love the way he tells me he loves me so.

I can't wait for tomorrow, when I can keep loving him more.


End file.
